Shhhjust read
by Pink PlanetxoxoPrincess
Summary: Meet Natsume Hyuuga..the King of gakuen alice.He want to meet a girl that was completly different.not just her attitude,he need a girl that was pretty & brave,meet Mikan Sakura,she's anything but brave.How would Natsume find his girl?will he do something?


Angelic 123 :HI,my name is Angelic or you can call me and my best friend caitlin (her account is Natsumexmikan 123 or Caitlin...she already write 4 story including this with me..We both shared the account) create this story.

* * *

I'M THE ONE CHAPTER 1....BEGIN

* * *

A voice of a girl can be heard in the classroom,the girl who sing this song was unknown before,she was a nerd,a freak,but never a loner. she and her best friend were the only one that doesn't go goggled eyed when they met the KING and the PRINCE of Gakuen Alice.

You're on the phone with your girlfriend,  
she's upsad  
she's going off about something that you said  
she doesn't get your humour like I do

i'm in the room it's a typical tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
she doesn't liked  
she'll never know your story like i do

But she wears short skirts,I wear t-shirts  
she cheers captain & I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you wake and find  
that what your looking for have been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understand you  
been here all along  
so why can't you see....  
that you belong with me...you belong with me

Walk in the street with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
sitting by at the park bench talking with myself  
hey,isn't this easy

'Wow'that three words was the thought of all people at the classroom including a raven haired boy that was sitting on the back of the class.'this girl can seriously sing,her voice is beautiful,I wonder how she look without those glasses.....BAD thoughts GO AWAY!!!'he yelled in his mind.

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it awhile since she broought you down  
so you've found out that you better than that  
hey,what you're doing with a girl like that..

But she wears high heels I wear sneakers  
she cheer captain & I'm on the bleacher  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up & find  
what you're looking for has been here the whole time

So if you could see that I'm the one who understand you  
been here all the time  
so why can't you see....  
that you belong with me

Standing by and waiting at the back door  
all this time how could you not know,BABY  
that you belong with me...2x

'But why does she sing this song,I mean everybody will choose a happy song...wait,why am I anxious to know anyway' he thought and continue to look at the girl..

OH,  
I remember you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know your bout to cry  
I know your favorite song,& you tell me bout your dreams  
thinking knowhere you belong  
thinking it was with me.....

can't you see that i'm the one,who understand you  
been here all along  
so why can't you see  
you belong with me

Standing by & waiting at your back door  
all this time,how could you not know,Baby  
that you belong with me

you belong with me

have you ever thought that just maybe

you belong with me....2x

She was bombarded by applause and hugs she tried to break free but she couldn' asked her name even though she already been here for 3 years.

"please get away from me"her voice is so soft,so soft that everybody can't heard it.

"please get away from me!"she said a bit louder but it wasn't heard by body began to shake because her body was lacking of oxygen.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"If she say move then MOVE!you okay Mikan?" a short raven haired girl said while walking to her friend.

'yeah,I'm okay"she get up and smiled to her best friend.

The one who just sing in front of the class is Mikan Sakura,she has 3 best friend and one enemy. the first one is Hotaru Imai,she is her childhood friend,she was called the Queen of second one is Anna Unomiya,she had pink haired and she can cook third one is Nonoko Ogasawara, she was calm and can made potions both of them already had thousand of clients.

Her enemy is layla Wasawa,she's from a wealthy family.A slut that always said The king and The prince of gakuen alice was hers,she always mock and hurt Mikan ,althought she is indeed very beautiful,but nonetheless she is the school slut.

They both walked out from the classroom walking to their dorm,but they bump into the King & the Prince of Gakuen Hyuuga,he is the son of the richest person in the got the looks,the money,and the he don't have the attitude,yes,he was a rich bastard (pardon my language),an arrogant kid,and a cocky one too,he was called 'the king of gakuen Alice' by the students of Gakuen Nogi,the brother of the king of gakuen is called the prince,his looks was charming and he got a good attitude,they had a gang ,it was called 'knight of the academy' the person who are in this gang is :Kokoroyomi,Mochiage,and Yuu .Everybody in the school admired them even boys.

"sorry"Mikan said in a soft voice and she give a single glance at him as she continue to walk with Hotaru imai.

"I like the raven girl,she is blackmailer queen though and she kept taking my personal picture,her name is hotaru Imai"Ruka said looking at her back.

"well,I like the brunette girl,they both is the only one that doesn't go goggled eye on us"he admitted.

Natsume hyuuga only show his soft side to his brother Ruka nogi,he doesn't want everyone ever know his soft personality nonetheless he hates girls because they always cling to him.

"Ruka,I want to investigate about them,wanna join me?"

"Sure"They both smirk and continue to walk to their class.

-hotaru & mikan-

"hey,hota-chan where is anna & nonoko,I haven't seen them since this morning?"she asked dumbly.

"They're both in America,mikan"she smiled.

you probably wondering why she smiled..okay,hotaru only show this personality to person who she cherish and cared far,she only showed this side to Mikan,anna,& nonoko.

-END OF STORY-

* * *

Angelic 123 :So,how was it?please review....

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

I'M SIGNING OFF IN

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

SAYONARA

PLEASE CLICK THE BUTTON

l l  
l l l

XD


End file.
